Story Timeline
sThis is a timeline as formulated by the system's creator. It is entirely optional, but recommended. This incorporates elements from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Comics, X-Men franchise, DC film franchises, DC Comics, The Incredibles, and Doctor Who, albeit not in equal dosing. Some passages will be in italics, noting that that particular part of history is considered secret. The articles for mentioned characters will mention this as well, but unless the DM specifically gives you the information in italics or otherwise, your character does not know it. Please don't metagame. Even if the information is not in italics, do not assume that you know the lore if the DM doesn't say that you do. Please ask. Prehistory 13,800,000,000 BCE The Infinity Stones were fashioned from the universal singularity. See (Power Stone, Mind Stone, Soul Stone, Time Stone, Reality Stone, Space Stone). 80,000,000,000 BCE The Celestials are born. The Power Stone is hidden on Morag. Over millions of years, Ego forms a planet around his brain. He seeks life to eventually absorb it and become all that is. 3,800,000,000 BCE Many Celestials gather on a primordial Earth, sensing its cosmological importance. They shape the world, giving it life and guiding them. Many of these Celestials remained as gods as humanity slowly evolved according to their will, appearing as Anubis, Zeus, and many others. 2,500,000 BCE A meteorite of vibranium strikes present day Wakanda. 2,000,000 BCE Martians inhabit a colony on Antarctica, but soon after abandon it. 10,000 BCE The five tribes of Wakanda live in constant war with each other until, one day, a warrior shaman named Bashenga receives a vision from the panther goddess Bast, who leads him to the Heart-Shaped Herb. Bashenga ingests the plant and it grants him superhuman strength, speed, and instincts. He becomes king and the first Black Panther, the protector of Wakanda. While four of the tribes agree to live under Bashenga's reign, the Jabari Tribe instead choose to isolate themselves in the mountains. See (Panther Habit) 7353 BCE Buri, the first King of Asgard is born. Buri is created by a Celestial, who gives his lifeforce to create Asgard, Alfheim, Vanaheim, and Nidavellir before becoming what is now called the Odinforce. Ancient History c. 5700 BCE By this time, the Celestials that guided the Earth's prehistory begin to die off and become shadows of their former selves. Agamotto forms the Masters of the Mystic Arts to protect the Earth from dimensional threats. He leaves behind the Eye and Orb bearing his name before ascending to godhood as one of the Vishanti. (See Eye of Agamotto , Orb of Agamotto, The Masters of the Mystic Arts). 5244 BCE Bor Burison is born to Buri Firstborn, king of Asgard. 3480 BCE Bor tells Odin his father's dying secret, of where the Aether is hidden. Odin defeats Surtur, the Fire Demon of Muspelheim. Odin marries Freyja Freyrsdottir See (Odin Allfather, Freyja Freyrsdottir, Surtur) 2998 BCE The Convergence occurs, and the Dark Elves are slain and conquered by the Asgardians, led by Bor. Malekith, leader of the Dark Elves, goes into hiding. Bor forged Gungnir as a symbol of his sovereign power. Bor hid the Aether, and told only his son on his deathbed. See (Gungnir, Malekith) 2030 BCE The Celestial known as Anubis bestows a follower with a portion of his power, creating Doctor Fate. Doctor Fate operates separately from the Masters of the Mystic Arts. See (Amulet of Anubis, Cloak of Destiny, Helmet of Fate). c. 1260-1180 BCE In the conflict later known as the Trojan War, the Celestial known as Zeus creates the Amazonians of Themyscira to act as a guide to humanity. The remaining Celestials annihilate themselves. Zeus goes into hiding. 659-639 BCE Odin conquers Alfheim, Vanaheim, Nidavellir (previously held by his grandfather); as well as Muspelheim and Svartelheim (which had formed an alliance against Asgard), Midgard, and Jotunheim. Odin creates his eyepatch, giving him additional powers, as well as the Dragonfang swords and Mjolnir. The Allfather planned to unite the Infinity Gauntlet, but could not sacrifice his daughter for the Soul Stone. He knows (or knew) the location of five Stones, the Time Stone being lost. The Subjugation of the Nine Realms occurred with the help of Odin's daughter Hela, who eventually grew too ambitious and too powerful, attempting to overthrow her father. She was imprisoned in Niflheim. The Valkyries were disbanded. They had all died at Hela's hand, except for Brunnhilde. See (Eyepatch of the Allfather, Dragonfang, Mjolnir, Brunnhilde) Modern History 965 CE The Frost Giants under their king Laufey attempt to conquer Earth, but Odin stops them and forces them back to Jotunheim, ending the war as soon as it arose. Odin adopts Loki and brings back the Casket of Ancient Winters. Odin hides the Space Stone within the Tesseract in Norway. Loki was the abandoned son of Laufey. (See Laufey, Casket of Ancient Winters, Tesseract) 1025 The wizard Malchior is hunted down and imprisoned in a spellbook by a master of the Mystic Arts. He resides in a book. See (Malchior, Book of Rorek) Recent History Births before 1910 * Venom. See (Venom) * Carnage. See (Carnage) * Odin. See (Odin Allfather) * Freyja Freyrsdottir. See (Freyja Freyrsdottir) * Aamshed. See (Aamshed) * Hippolyta. See (Hippolyta) * Hela Odinsdottir. See (Hela Odinsdottir) * The Collector. See (The Collector) * The Grandmaster. See (The Grandmaster) * The Mentor. See (The Mentor) * Thor Odinson. (See Thor Odinson) * Balder Odinson. See (Balder Odinson) * Loki Laufeyson. See (Loki Laufeyson) * Diana of Themiscyra. See (Wonder Woman) * Yao. See (The Ancient One) * Groot. See (Groot) * Victor Howlett. See (Sabretooth) * James Howlett. See (Wolverine) * A'Kurru. See (Icon) * Abadon. See (Abadon) 1910's Births * Bruce Wayne. See (Batman) * Kal-El. See (Superman) * James Barnes. See (The Winter Soldier) * Steven Rogers. See (Captain America) 1918 CE Towards the end of the First World War, the work of so-called Doctor Poison unravels. A woman named Diana Prince enters the employ of the British SIS. Wonder Woman emerges as a force for good after defeating the weakened Celestial known as Zeus. 1919 CE The planet of Krypton is destroyed. Kal-El crashlands on Earth and is raised by Martha and Jonathan Kent. See (Batman, Superman). 1930's Births * Charles Xavier. See (Professor X) * Erik Lehnsherr. See (Magneto) * Raven Darkholme. See (Mystique) * Cain Marko. See (Juggernaught) * Damian Wayne. See (Damian Wayne) 1934 CE On February 15, Johann Schmidt meets with top Nazi officials, creating the HYDRA wing of the SS that same year. ''See (HYDRA) 1939 CE Howard Stark founds Stark Industries. Chester Phillips founds the Strategic Scientific Reserve, the predecessor to SHIELD. 1940's Births * Alexander Summers. See (Havoc) * Hank Pym. See (Hank Pym) * Hank McCoy. See (Beast) * Nicholas Fury. See (Nick Fury) * Aaron Chord. See (Midnight's Fire) 1940 CE ''On November 11, Johan Schmidt is transformed into the Red Skull as a result of the prototypical Super-Soldier Serum. Peggy Carter rescues Erskine, and they go to America to begin the Super Soldier Program. 1941-1945 CE Operation Rebirth is a success, and Steve Rogers is transformed into Captain America. He is later given his first of many uniforms, as well as his famous shield made from Vibranium. Erik Lehnsherr's mother is killed by Sebastian Shaw, parading under the pseudonym of Dr. Klaus Schmidt an agent of HYDRA, seeking to exploit the young mutant's powers. Throughout the war, Arthur Curry, under Operation Aquaman, supports the US Navy and gives recognition to mutants. See (Captain America's Shield, Captain America's Armor) SHIELD is formed, as is SWORD: Specialized Worldwide Operations and Research Departments under UNIT or the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Bruce Wayne is a main contributor to the two fledgling organizations. He also begins his operations as Batman at the tender age of 26. Steve Rogers defeats HYDRA and disappears. Red Skull is transported to Vormir by the Tesseract, which then falls into SHIELD's custody. See (Captain America's Armor, Captain America's Shield, SHIELD, SWORD) 1950's Births * Peter Maximoff. See (Quicksilver) * Wanda Maximoff. See (Scarlet Witch) * J. Jonah Jameson. See (J. Jonah Jameson) * Thaddeus Ross. See (Thaddeus Ross) * Alfred Wayne. See (Alfred Wayne) * Yondu Udonta. See (Yondu) * Abner Doolittle. See (King of Wonder) 1960's Births * Scott Summers, see (Cyclops) * Jean Grey, see (Jean Grey) * Warren Worthington III, see (Angel) * Reed Richards, see (Mr. Fantastic) * Susan Storm, see (The Invisible Woman) * John Storm, see (The Human Torch) * Ben Grimm, see (The Thing) * Victor von Doom, see (Doctor Doom) * Otto Octavius, see (Doctor Octopus) * Erik Selvig. See (Erik Selvig) 1962 Vinny Lavecchia and his goons are killed in his nightclub in Las Vegas. A banker in Switzerland goes for a new filling after he said his was ripped out by a man without touching him. Three former Nazis are killed in a bar in Argentina a week later. Charles Xavier receives his PhD in Biology. Moira McTaggert, agent in the SCD (Special Cases Division) of the CIA, travels with Colonel Hendry to Las Vegas. Moments later, he is in the War Room advocating for missiles to be installed in Turkey. He then disappears, never to be seen again. The CIA creates a prototype Cerebro, created by Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier, and Hank McCoy. One of the CIA's facilities are attacked, and all guards and agents inside are killed, including Moira McTaggert's boss. Charles Xavier is paralyzed, and Magneto escapes with a group of mutants. Charles Xavier founds Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. The Incredible family defeat Syndrome. His technology is gathered by HYDRA agents under SHIELD auspices. ''(See Cerebro, X-Men) 1963 '''Current Timeline': Charles Xavier receives premonitions from his future self to avert a future crisis (the Sentinels) and a coming crisis (Apocalypse). Travelling to Dallas, he apprehends the Winter Soldier alongside Erik Lehnsherr. Erik subdues the Winter Soldier by ripping off his metal arm and pinning him down with it while Xavier hunts out Oswald, bringing him to the authorities alongside Erik. Lee Harvey Oswald murders JFK, but a rogue fugitive is captured. He was the backup in a two part mission. Lehnsherr receives a pardon for his heroic actions after a closed hearing, and goes on to help Charles set up Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Newly inaugurated President Lyndon B. Johnson ends the Mutant Relocation Program, agreeing that mutants having to hide is part of the problem. The Incredible Family defeat Screenslaver. Her technology is gathered by HYDRA agents under SHIELD auspices. * Alternate Timeline (for most of system): Arthur Curry is murdered in Miami after the death of John F. Kennedy. Curry was murdered as a retaliatory measure against mutants as Magneto is seen as the assassin. LBJ ends the Mutant Relocation Program. The Parr family defeats Screenslaver, prompting LBJ to start the MRP again. Her technology is gathered by HYDRA agents under SHIELD auspices. 1964 Current Timeline: Charles rehabilitates Bucky Barnes and finds out that HYDRA is still active. He doesn’t alert SHIELD, but alerts elements of it that he can trust, along with others, that HYDRA still exists. Nick Fury launches a secret campaign with the help of Professor X and Batman to rid SHIELD of HYDRA and take down their facilities. Erik and Charles reconcile. Bucky is put back under by Hank McCoy until Hank can come up with the technology to regrow Bucky's severed arm and get rid of his PTSD. ''Popular focus is taken away from mutant conflict with humans and more for mutant support of the government, with Arthur Curry, Wonder Woman, and The Incredible family hailed as heroes. Mutant rights are included in the Civil Rights Act of 1964. Phil Coulson is born. See (Nick Fury, Phil Coulson) ''Batman, Professor X, Magneto, and Magneto take a serum that stops their aging nearly entirely, in order to ensure that they would be able to help eachother should the need arise. 1970's Births * Kurt Wagner, See (Nightcrawler) * Norman Osborn. See (Green Goblin) * Adrian Toomes. See (Vulture) * Anthony Stark. See (Iron Man) * Bruce Banner. See (The Hulk) * Christina Howard. See (Angel Dust) * Peter Quill. See (Starlord) * Gamora. See (Gamora) * Milos Masaryk. See (Yedinorog) * Aaron Salomon. See (Slither) * Brian Braddock. See (Captain Britain) 1970 Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne die in a boating accident. Their bodies are never found. Bruce Wayne survives, and continues to operate from Wayne Manor. ''Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart is transferred to SWORD. See (Iron Man, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart) 1973 '''Current Timeline': Vietnam ends. Mystique is arrested and placed in SHIELD custody, where Charles, Erik, and Raven are horrified to learn about Bolivar Trask's unlawful experiments. Charles convinces Mystique to infiltrate Trask Industries but not kill Trask in an attempt to learn more. She succeeds, and finds out the program at Alkali Lake. Trask and Stryker are arrested for crimes against humanity, kidnapping, and sedition and are sentenced to life in prison. The Sentinel Program is shuttered. See (Wolverine) * Fate of Weapon X: Sabretooth (missing), Wolverine (pardoned), Agent Zero (killed), Kayla Silverfox (killed), Carol Frost (arrested), General Munson (Arrested), Abraham Cornelius (Arrested) * Alternate Timeline: Magneto is broken out of prison by a team of mutants. Mutants leaving Vietnam with Trask Industries disappear on an unmarked helicopter with a perfect copy of an unconscious colonel. A blue shapeshifter attempts to murder Bolivar Trask at the Paris Peace Accords, is attempted to be captured by an escaped Magneto, and flees the scene. President Nixon unveils the Sentinel Program. RFK Stadium is destroyed, as is the South Lawn. Bolivar Trask is arrested for selling military secrets, after Mystique is seen saving Nixon. The Sentinels are decommissioned. Magneto escapes, and Logan is taken by Stryker. 1976 Wanda Maximoff is kidnapped on a goodwill mission to Sovokia. She is taken by Baron von Strucker to be experimented on. ''The X-Men recover her, and she is recruited into the X-Men once more. ''Baron von Strucker's HYDRA cell is thought to be the last in existence. 1979 Jack Parr of the Incredible Family goes missing, his father and older brother dead. He is suspected of killing them, however he has not been found. 1980's Births * Wade Wilson. See (Deadpool) * Francis, see (Ajax) * T'Challa, see (Black Panther) * Natasha Romanova, See (Black Widow) * Jane Foster. See (Jane Foster) * Bane. See (Bane) * Selina Kyle. See (Catwoman) * Bruce Wayne II. See (Bruce Wayne II) * Aaron English. See (Aaron English) * Abigail Boylen. See (Cloudkill) 1983 * June 14, 1983: Collectively, the entire world felt a sense of deja vu as they went about their day. Scientists could not explain the phenomenon, not even UNIT or SHIELD had an explanation. There was an unexplained energy surge.Havoc is dead. The two agencies detected it coming from Cairo: Inconclusive. ** The X-Men defeat Apocalypse in Cairo. Charles Xavier recovers the Time Stone, using it to set the world to rights after mentally attuning himself to it, attracting the attention (and appreciation) of both the Ancient One and Doctor Fate. They, noting their differences, agree that Professor X is an excellent compromise between the two of them. They three are the only to remembered the revised timeline. '' *** ''They advise Charles Xavier to not change the timeline anymore than absolutely necessary, as it would potentially create a worse reality. Xavier creates the Current Timeline. ** Alternate Timeline: Cairo is destroyed as millions around the world have been killed, the world nuclear arsenal destroyed, and a mysterious voice in everyone's head comes and goes. Everyone hates 1983. Havoc is dead too. 1990's Births * Daniel Rand. See (Iron Fist). * Katherine Pryde. See (Shadowcat) * Darcy Lewis. See (Darcy Lewis) * Leonid Constantinovich. See (Red Star) * Aaron Downing. See (Aaron Downing) 1992 JARVIS is created by Tony Stark. See (JARVIS, Vision) 2000's Births * Peter Parker. See (Spiderman) * Ned Leeds. See (Ned Leeds) * Harry Osborn. See (Harry Osborn) * Gwen Stacy. See (Gwen Stacy) * Mary Jane. See (Mary Jane Watson) * Garfield Logan. See (Beast Boy) * Victor Stone. See (Cyborg) * Raven Thorlescraft. See (Raven) * Koriand'r. See (Starfire) * Komand'r. See (Blackfire) * Tara Markov. See (Terra) * Karen Beecher. See (Bumblebee) * Antonia Monetti. See (Argent) * Abigail. See (Abigail) 2000 * January 3: Aldrich Killian accepts Maya Hansen into A.I.M, and they develop the Extremis Virus. See (Aldrich Killian) 2001 * September 13: Thaddeus Ross convinces the Army to start the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project, a recreation of the Super-Soldier Serum. * October 29: The Rand family plane crashes in the Himalayas. Danny Rand is found and taken by the Order of the Crane Mother into the city of K'un-Lun. 2005 * April 16: Bruce Banner tests the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project on himself: a combination of gamma radiation and a serum based off of the Super Soldier Serum results in Banner becoming The Hulk. * May 19: Banner tried to flee into Canada, but was apprehended at the border. Five state troopers were killed fighting the Hulk on the USA-Canada border in Idaho. * October 18: A terrorist hideout in Brazil is destroyed, killing a crime leader named Espinoza. 2008 * March 3: Nick Fury encounters Bannon. 2009 * February 13: Tony Stark is kidnapped by a terrorist organization known as Ten Rings. Ho Yinsen saves Stark's life by attaching an electromagnet to his chest. They begin work on Mark I. '' * May 1: ''Tony Stark escapes from Ten Rings. Mark I gets on the radar of SHIELD, but is lost after Tony crashes. Stark is found by the USAF and taken to Germany, where he is debriefed by all manner of intelligence agencies. See (Iron Man Mark I) * May 3: Tony Stark ends all military contracts and shutters the Stark weapons programs. * June 25: Aldrich Killian starts Phase 0 of Extremis. See (Aldrich Killian) * November 15: Stark flies the Mark II over Manhattan. He creates the Mark III later that next morning. See (Iron Man Mark II, Iron Man Mark III) * November 17: Stark flies to Gulmira, forcing the Ten Rings out of the City. * November 18: T'Challa of Wakanda adopts the mantle of The Black Panther. * November 24: Stark and Stane fight. The industrial Arc Reactor explodes, and the mysterious hero (Stark) is named Iron Man. Later that next day, Stark admits that he is Iron Man. See (Iron Monger Armor) 2010 (MCU) * May 7: The Stark Expo begins. * May 8: Tony Stark appears before the Senate Armed Services Committee's Weaponized Suit Defense Program Hearings. These are chaired by Arizona Senator John McCain, who urges him to give the Iron Man suit, built six months ago, to the military, and calls Lt. Col. James Rhodes and Hammer Industries CEO Justin Hammer to testify against him. Stark refuses to surrender the suit, pointing out that although North Korea and Iran are working to replicate the technology, they are years away from being able to do so. He also reveals Hammer Industries has had its share of failures, leading to the cancellation of Hammer Industries' contacts with the Department of Defense. See (Iron Patriot, Justin Hammer) * May 22: Tony Stark transfers control of Stark Industries to Pepper Potts, and makes his way to Monaco accompanied by NatalIe Rushman, undercover agent Natasha Romanoff. He finishes work on Mark V. The next day, Stark duels Ivan Vanko. See (Pepper Potts, Iron Man Mark V, Whiplash) * May 29: Tony Stark and James Rhodes duel on Tony Stark's birthday. Rhodes leaves with Mark II. * May 30: Thor is coronated King of Asgard, but the ceremony is stopped when Odin senses a break in in his treasure room. The culprits are discovered to be Frost Giants, and the Destroyer kills them. Thor is enraged at what he sees as an act of war. Thor attacks Jotunheim, but is stopped by Odin. Thor is exiled by Odin. Odin reveals Loki's heritage and then falls into the Odinsleep. See (The Destroyer). ** Alternatively, Heimdallr senses that it was Loki that sent the Frost Giants into the Treasure Room in the first place. The two of them are both banished, and Balder remains as the only son of Odin left on Asgard. * May 31: Hammer's presentation at the Stark Expo is hijacked by Ivan Vanko, who uses the HAMMER drones to attack the crowd, including Peter Parker. Vanko is defeated by Stark, Rhodes, Romanova, and Happy Hogan. Hammer is arrested for breaking Vanko out of prison. Erik Selvig, Jane Foster, and Darcy Lewis detect the Bifrost energy in New Mexico and discover Thor (and Loki, optionally) at the epicenter. * June 1: Clint Barton is sent to aid Phil Coulson in New Mexico. See (Hawkeye) * June 2: Emil Blonsky attacks Bruce Banner at Culver University. Loki sends the Destroyer to kill Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three. Thor regains his powers. Laufey attempts to kill Odin, but is instead killed by Loki with Gungnir. Thor destroys the Bifrost Bridge to prevent Loki from destroying Jotunheim, and Loki eventually falls onto the Sanctuary, meeting The Other and being gifted the Chitauri Scepter. See (Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, The Other, Staff of the Trickster God) ** Alternatively, the Frost Giants invade Earth at Tornsberg, prompting SHIELD to recruit the Warriors Three, Thor, and Loki to help repel the invasion. Thor and Loki are proven worthy and are sent back to Asgard fully powered to help repel Laufey's forces. Balder and Odin lead a sortie from the palace, and in the crossfire Laufey is slain. However, this provokes Loki into wanting to commit genocide, forcing Odin to cast him away into the depths of space. Odin advises Thor not to return to Earth, to allow them to settle down. * June 4: Emil Blonsky is transformed into the Abomination. He fights The Hulk in Harlem. Hulk defeats and kills the Abomination. * December 15: Work begins on Stark Tower. 2011 (MCU) * April 11: Learning that the defeat of Loki could potentially put the Nine Realms in peril, Thor warns Hogun that his people in Vanaheim are in danger of attack from Marauders.. Selvig and Foster discover a possible chance at accessing the same wormhole Thor used to travel to Earth, but, when Foster informs Erik Selvig of this breakthrough, he warns her that it might be a bad idea. Around midnight, Foster, Darcy Lewis, and a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents try to open the wormhole. At first the portal stabilizes, but it eventually fails. Foster is undeterred by this failure, and vows not to give up looking for Thor. ** Thor goes to kill the Marauders in Vanaheim. Same thing happens for Jane and Erik. '' * July 14: ''Tony Stark retrofits the Mark II to give to James Rhodes. See (War Machine (Armor)) * October 5: A Russian oil team discovers Steve Rogers. He is taken by SHIELD. 2012 (MCU) * May 1: Loki destroys Project PEGASUS and recovers the Tesseract. He controls the minds of Selvig and Barton. * May 2: Natasha Romanova tracks down Bruce Banner. * May 3: Rogers and Romanova travel to Stuttgart to confront Loki. Iron Man and Thor complicate matters, but Loki is eventually turned over to SHIELD custody. ** Alternatively, Thor is convinced by Balder to return with Loki to Asgard. * May 4: The Helicarrier is attacked, the Avengers battle the Chitauri in New York, and Loki's invasion is finished. He is returned to Asgard the next day, and the salvage company led by Adrian Toomes takes some Chitauri scrap. Tony Stark begins building the multitude of the Iron Legion. See (Vulture) * June 1: To cover up the explosive nature of the Extremis virus, Aldrich Killian hires actor Trevor Slattery to pose as a terrorist leader called the Mandarin, so whenever Extremis causes a patient to explode, the media and government will assume they are suicide bombings. ** Alternatively, the Mandarin allies with Killian and agrees to take responsibility for the bombings. See (The Mandarin) * Scott Lang is arrested. See (Ant Man) 2014 (MCU) Guardians of the Galaxy 2018 (MCU) SNAP